


I'm not afraid of You

by OnSeReverra18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Denial, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSeReverra18/pseuds/OnSeReverra18
Summary: "God, Levi. That was the worst declaration of love I've ever heard."





	I'm not afraid of You

Trigger warnings: Explicit language

The fall of Shingashina was major news to the military. Everyone was working overtime and the death toll shot through the roof. The water cup in your hand shook, sending water out from the brim and onto your pants. You cursed under your breath and wiped it with your dry hand. You could feel the thick, unspoken tension in the air. Everyone was afraid, there was hardly any chatter in the mess hall, but the clinking of cups as they were put down or scraping of a fork. It was in moments like these, where you think back to the days before the military, the days when you lived happily with your family in Wall Rose. What happened?

You had relatives that lived in Shingashina. After the fall of Wall Maria, they had to seek refuge in your town. However, they were not treated with respect. After all, they were refugees, taking the resources that were scarce already. Soon, they became pests to the people of Wall Rose and many were conscripted. But you knew it was not to fight, you knew it was a death penalty. 

"(L/n). The commander wants to see you." A messenger pulled you from your thoughts. You stood, saluted and headed to the office sector of HQ. 

The commander's office was located on the far end of the hallway, and it was the biggest too. You sometimes wished you had an office, but then again, too much paperwork and more and more are coming from all the death tolls and counting. 

"Private (L/n), please, have a seat." The commander smiled. "Don't be nervous, you're not in trouble."

You smiled and noticed both Squad Leader Hanji and Levi were there. Oh dear, what have you gotten yourself into now?

"After careful consideration, it has come to our attention that your performance in both your training and training the trainees, we would like to put two offers on the table. This is a dark time for humanity, this is when our people need us most." 

Levi crossed his arms. "Tch, get to the point, we don't have time for this." 

You smiled awkwardly and clasped your hands together. 

"We would like you to either join as Second in Command in either Levi or Hanji's squad or be a leader and pick your own squad." The commander smiled and handed you two pieces of paper. "Choose wisely, (F/n). We respect your decision, no matter which one you choose."

Your heart thundered in your chest, threatening to burst. "Commander Smith... with all due respect...I don't think I'd be able to lead a squad on my own. I am flattered for the-"

"Just choose brat. We don't have time." Levi clicked his tongue. 

Your cheeks heated with colour. You always admired the corporal. He was your typical mysterious bad boy with killer looks and seductive smirk. Although clearly, his attitude needed some work.

"I-I...I will- I think I would like to join a squad as second before I lead my own squad...if that is okay. I don't think I'm ready yet." You gulped. The commander beamed and gave you a pen. 

"Of course, great choice. So, who's squad? Levi's squad is lacking in numbers at the moment, so if you don't mind...." 

Your heart skipped a beat. You are going to be second in command in corporal Levi's squad!! You internally squealed and you struggled to hide your smile. 

"Of course! It would be my pleasure." You beamed and signed the form. You felt like you were dreaming and you had to pinch yourself. It was every soldier's dream to fight together with Levi and you just signed your life away! You were so excited and the adrenaline was pumping through your veins. 

Hanji smiled and patted you on the shoulder. "Good choice (F/n)! I'd hate to see your skills put to waste by experimenting with me!" 

You shook your head. "Don't say that, Hanji! I'm just quick on my feet that's all! And please, if you need help with experiments please yell out for me. I'd be happy to help." 

Levi snorted. "You'll regret saying that, (F/n)." 

You suddenly froze. That was the first time you've ever heard Levi use your first name. It was common that higher-ups just call you out by your last name and it felt so...odd yet pleasing to hear your first name from his lips. 

"Oh stop it, Shorty." Hanji teased. "I won't work her to death, unlike you!" With that, Hanji ran off yelling some gibberish about titans and slammed the door behind her. You stared after her still in your chair. 

The commander cleared his throat and you returned your attention to him, smiling politely. He signed a few more things and sorted out your paperwork into a folder before putting it in a drawer. Levi was still standing by the window behind the commander's desk with his arms crossed. You wondered if he ever had any other facial expression other than his smirk which only happened once in a blue moon and his deadpan stoic expression. 

"Pack your stuff, you move into the spare room with my squad members upstairs. It's a restricted area to other cadets so it won't be as rowdy. If you're a loud one, (F/n), I'll kick you out. Got it?" You gulped and nodded. The commander dipped his chin and dismissed you. You were up on your feet in an instant and dashed out the door. 

"Don't scare her she's so young..."

"Shut it, Eyebrows. She's old enough...."

"Levi, it won't hurt to be kinder..." 

"Tch, what if she dies? I cannot bear it. Death will not be kind...." 

Snippets of their conversation travelled down the hallway with you. You shuddered at Levi's last line. He cared about you, so maybe that's he was so hard on you in there. Maybe it's more of a risk to be on his squad than not. But with your assets, surely he'd be happy with another helping hand! 

You headed straight to your room and started putting your clothes into a duffle bag. Your dorm was small but somehow you got lucky and had a room all to yourself. It was a luxury, really, because you heard many horror stories from other soldiers about sharing dorms and its cons. Your room was small but at least it's yours. Well, was. 

Your bed was made every morning, so your room was all tidy meaning there wasn't much to clean up. You took one last look at your old dorm and sighed. This was the room you've had since you joined the military. And now you're parting with it, but parting only because you've been promoted. You're moving up in the ranks. 

"You must be the new girl!" A pretty soldier skipped towards you. "Levi told us someone would be moving into the spare room!" 

You smiled and shook her hand awkwardly as you were holding so much of your stuff. "Yeah, uh, yes that's me. I'm (F/n), by the way."

"Yes of course! I'm Petra. Here, let me help." Petra offered. "Your room is right opposite the corporals! Poor you, you're always going to be the first he wakes in the mornings! Try and beat him to it, it'll be pretty funny." She chuckled. 

"Wait, I'm sorry, directly opposite?!" Your eyed widened. 

"Yes. The last soldier's room was right opposite the corporal's and poor guy, always the first to be yelled at every morning." This was going to be fun. You can take on a titan, but can you deal with an angry shorty every morning at sunrise? Guess we'll just have to see. 

~~~

"I hope you're settled in, brat," Levi spoke as you sat at Levi's table. He decided to dine with his squad today because it was the first night you'd sit with your new squad. "We have a lot of shit to get through and there's no one here who has the time to wipe your ass."

You set your tray down and nodded. Petra scooted closer to you and offered a kind smile. The rest of the mess hall was a noisy catastrophe and yet your table was extremely quiet. Maybe it was because you were new and no one knew you. But then again, that shouldn't affect them. Right?

"So, (F/n), what was your rank when you graduated?" A soldier with ash grey hair asked.

"I finished 4th. I was a little lacking in hand-to-hand combat."

You noticed Levi raised a thin, well-groomed brow. "You sure, brat? My report of you says otherwise." A faint blush covered your cheeks. "You should know my squad members are all exceptional on hand-to-hand, so you better polish up."

Petra patted your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you. "You'll be fine, Levi is only harsh on the newbies to get them disciplined. Right, corporal?"

Levi glared at the two of you and stood. He straightened his uniform and took his leave. A part of you felt disappointed. Why did he leave? Was it because he regretted his decision to recruit you? Or was it because of your confession to not being good at hand-to-hand combat?

"Don't dwell too hard on it, (F/n). I'm Eld, by the way." The soldier who sat adjacent from you smiled. "I believe you've already met Petra, that's Oluo and Gunther. They're all wonderful people to work with. Trust me. Although...Oluo is quite the character."

"Huh?! I heard my name, brat!" Oluo started complaining. 

Petra giggled. "He likes to act like Captain Levi whenever he's not here. But that's all going to change now! Because you're our Second in Command now!" 

You smiled. It really was exciting to be able to work with this amazing group of people and they all seemed so kind. Your heart ached. Clearly, they lost someone, seeing that Levi Squad now lacked in numbers. Who did they lose? How will you react to their deaths? How will they react to yours?

"I'm done here. I'm not cleaning up tonight, not my job!" Eld stood and left before anyone else could say anything. 

"Yeah me too." Oluo followed with Gunther tagging along behind.

"Big babies." Petra sighed and crossed her arms. "They always do that, complain and leave their mess for others. Only when the captain is around will they be mature and clean up after themselves." 

You felt sorry for Petra. Has she been putting up with this for all the time she's been here? 

"It's okay, Petra. I'm second in command. They will learn to fear me like they fear Levi." Petra laughed. A real laugh this time. 

"You address the corporal by his first name. Does he mind?" Her question took you by surprise. You never thought about it. Ever since you heard of the corporal you've called him by his first name and he never said anything about it or treated you any differently. Now that you think of it, it does seem a little off. 

"I've always called the captain Levi... I've never thought about it and he's never said anything about it either..." You shrugged. "Come on, I'll help you clean up."

~~~

A few weeks later, you were summoned to the Commander's office again. This time, you were more nervous than before. Did you do something wrong? Were you being transferred? Was Levi sick of you already?

"Sit, (F/n)." Commander Erwin smiled as you walked in. Levi was nowhere to be seen. "Levi is not here so I'm going to ask his second in command regarding this decision."

You swallowed. Oh dear. What if Levi doesn't like this decision? Would he shun you? Would he agree with this decision? What if you're not qualified enough to make this decision?

"(F/n), might I remind you that your position in Levi Squad is second in command. When the captain is not here, you're the one in charge. Can you do that?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Levi is downstairs in the dungeons speaking to a cadet by the name of Eren Jaeger. He is a titan shifter and is going to attend the trial in a few moments. Before I go and give my proposal, I want to ask if Levi Squad will take him in as a recruit."

Your mind was swirling with a thousand questions right now but you knew the commander will be extremely vague about everything until after the trial is over.

"Sir, I believe it will be a good decision that Levi Squad takes him in than any other squad."

"How so?"

"Well... Levi is Humanity's Strongest and he would be the only one who could control Eren if he went rogue. Levi cares a lot for his squad and even though he may not show it...he cares and I think Eren will be well looked after. I've heard of him, he's the boy from Shingashina, right?"

The commander nodded grimly. "Thank you for your decision. We must be on our way. Unless you don't want to attend the trial?"

You shook your head. "Oh no, the courtroom is not a place for me."

Commander Erwin stood. You saluted but he waved it off. "No need. I'll see you after the trial. Thank you for your decision, (F/n)." And with that, the commander left, leaving you behind. 

~~~

"No, you can't be serious, he is only a child!" You argued when Levi informed the squad that an expedition was underway and it was to capture the infamous Female Titan. All the higher-ups believe Eren will be crucial to this expedition. 

"And you're a child too, brat! Don't give me that attitude!" Levi grounded back. "If we don't take risks then humanity will never improve! Get it into your fucking head! I don't want to risk the lives of my squad either, brat!"

Yours rolled your eyes. This was beginning to feel like a lover's quarrel more than anything else. Levi's gaze darkened as he took a step forward. You wanted to take a step back; being so close with Humanities strongest is quite dangerous and yet you held your ground. 

"I'm not afraid of you." You tried but your voice came out as a whisper. 

Instead of getting angry, he smirked. You could feel your cheeks heating up. What is happening to you? Were you nervous? Why is your heart beating so fast? 

Levi scoffed and turned his heel and left. Only then did you realise that you were holding your breath the whole time. You took a deep breath and leaned on the wall. You were his second, it was only natural that he took his anger and frustrations on you. But he's been extremely moody lately, and you suspected it was because the Eren kid starting talking to you more. Surely that wasn't a bad thing, right? 

You cursed and ran your fingers through your hair. What was with you these days? Sometimes you could barely sleep and the corporal was always on your mind. You were scared that one day you'll slip up and become a burden to him. Yes, of course, you want to impress him! But he has soldiers like Petra in his squad already. The two of you together was merely a fantasy.

Well, what else is there to do? The expedition is soon and you have to prepare. The physical preparation was easy, but not the mental. It was a completely different story. You had to mentally prepare yourself to die. in reality, the expedition really is just a gamble and a test to see who has it in them to make it back within the walls. 

"Hey, (F/n), are you okay?" Eren rounded the corner. 

You blinked and smiled. "Of course, just a lot on my mind, that's all. I mean, the expedition is soon." 

The brunet lowered his gaze. "Yeah, it is. I guess we still have a long way to go before we can take back Shingashina though." 

Ever since you met Eren, he was full of drive and so passionate to help humanity fight back. You admired that fury and anger that kept him going. After all, you were here only because your family always called you useless and you got fed up.

"We will make it, Eren. I promise."

"Have you seen the corporal? Apparently, he's looking for me." Your heart skipped too many beats when he mentioned Levi and you tried to hide your discomfort. 

"Yeah, he- uh he went to his office? I think? I'm not sure, we just spoke not even 10 minutes ago." You responded, trying to keep your voice even. Eren gave you a concerned look but you waved him off. He thanked you and went in search of the corporal. 

You sighed deeply. If this issue wasn't resolved soon, you were afraid it will affect your performance during the expedition. 

~Bonus Scene~

~Levi's POV~

I need to keep my chill goddamnit! What is happening to me? Why is my heart always pounding when she is around?! I don't even like her. Do I? No, stop, I can't. I can't like her, she's so much younger. I can't. I'm not good for her. 

Shit, she's here. Okay, keep calm, keep your cool. You got this.

"No, you can't be serious, he is only a child!" She almost yelled in my face. What's this? Oh. The expedition. Why is she protecting him? Why can't she think about herself for once? Eren is a fucking shifter, he can look after himself!

"And you're a child too, brat! Don't give me that attitude! If we don't take risks then humanity will never improve! Get it into your fucking head! I don't want to risk the lives of my squad either, brat!" Okay, maybe I was a little harsh but it was the reality. I don't and shouldn't have to explain everything! Goddamn, I thought she was smart! She needs to stop her emotions from clouding her senses.

She scoffed and that did it. I was so frustrated with her I didn't know whether I wanted to kiss her or punch her. My expression must've changed because her eyes widened. I took a step towards her, thinking she'd back down but she didn't. She looked straight into my eyes and held her breath. 

For a moment, I thought she would either punch me or do something stupid but she only whispered;

"I am no afraid of you." Her voice even quivered when she whispered. Am I that scary?

I had no response for that. My eyes dropped to her lips which were slightly parted and rosy pink from the chill. it wouldn't be hard to catch her lips in mine but I had to control myself. I can't let myself be carried away like this. I have to prepare for the expedition. 

I smirked and walked away. Only then did I hear her catch her breath. 

~Day before the expedition~

You were just getting used to your new room and life with the squad but life was always unfair in this world. The expedition was tomorrow and you knew that soon, if not this time, you're going to see the walls for the last time and never come back. 

It pained you to think such negative thoughts but it was true and the sooner you can come to terms with it, the better off you'll be. But it still hurts every time you think about it. All those things you still have to yet experience, all those places outside the walls humanity would be able to travel to once the Titans are out of the picture. You sighed. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. 

Levi has been a bit of a pain lately. as much as you hated to think shit about your corporal. He's been extremely salty and judgmental towards everything you've done. What a moody little corporal. You were starting to get sick of his attitude but what could you do? He is still your superior. Although you were his second, you were only a little superior to the others, never him. At times that little fact pisses you off. You really wanted to order him to jump off a cliff. 

"(L/n)!" A voice boomed. He always called you by your last name if he was pissed and this time, he sounded really pissed. You rolled your eyes. 

"Yes, Levi?" You exited your room and found him stalking towards you. 

"I told you to fucking sweep my office while I was at the meeting and I come back to dusty footprints everywhere. What the hell?" he almost spat in your face. Some of the other soldiers stuck their heads around the corner to see why their corporal was yelling.

"I did sweep, Levi." You said with a deadly calm voice. "I'm sure those footprints were your fucking own."

You felt everyone who was around held their breath. No one dared to swear at the corporal. No one. Ever. It was no man's land. 

"Watch your tongue, (F/n), or I will-"

"You will what?! I am so sick of your attitude right now. You have treated me like shit for the past 2 weeks and I am so done with you. If this continues, you can find yourself a new second." You almost shouted. 

Such cold, unrelenting fury boiled in his eyes. If you weren't this angry you would've been running in the other direction already. For the longest time in your life, he just stood there staring at you, not saying a word. He then took a deep breath. 

"Be on my squad, don't be on my squad, I couldn't care less. But if you talk to me like that again, I will not only kick you from my squad but feed you to the Titans myself. We are clear?" Angry tears burned in the back of your eyes but you wouldn't dare cry. There were too many people watching.

With that, he stalked off without looking back, leaving you standing there with tears threatening to spill. 

"You deserved that, brat." It was Oluo with his shoulder leaving on the wall. Without thinking, you walked up to him and brought your fist to his face. His head hit the brick wall as his hands shot up to his nose which was now bleeding. 

You finally came to your senses but he was already hurt and bleeding, standing there gaping at you. A part of you couldn't believe what you just did but another was so proud because you finally stood up for yourself.

"I deserve to be treated like a normal human being!" You yelled at him now. Looking around, you glared at all the other soldiers who came to watch the drama. "Who's next?" 

All the others scrambled off, not wanted to be caught by your wraith. Oluo's blood was dripping to the floor now. Turning your attention back to him, you sighed. 

"I guess that was a bit much, but you deserved it." You shot his words right back at him. Turning your heel, you walked off leaving Oluo to clean up after himself. He wouldn't dare tell on you or tell anyone for that matter. Beaten by a little girl? His ego would take a blow. 

You have never been so angry before. What was different this time? Was it because you were fed up with Levi treating you like shit for so long? But you've never cared before so why did you suddenly care so much? Maybe it was because of the expedition or maybe the fact that you might really die this time. Who knows?

"(F/n)!" A voice called. "What happened? I heard from the others, are you okay?" It was Petra. 

You turned and gave her a wide grin. "I'm okay. Better than okay, actually."

"Because you punched Oluo?"

A breath hitched at your throat. She said it as if it was a rile to get you to confess something. "I've always wanted to punch him."

You expected her to be angry at your statement but she laughed. "Of course, that is not so surprising to hear. He is too up himself. Come, walk with me." 

Petra linked her arms around yours and pulled you along. "Listen, (F/n), I know you don't like the captain-"

Your cheeks heated. "I never said that."

"Well, everyone knows it! You wouldn't be in your right mind if you liked him. Listen, I know he is a lot to handle and a real deal but please just put up with him a little longer and then you'll have your own squad and you won't have to answer to him anymore."

You stopped walking. "What do you mean a little longer? I thought it was my choice!"

"Well, it is." Petra bit her lip as if hiding a secret. "It's just I overheard Levi speaking with the commander about giving you a squad once the expedition is done. He doesn't want you as his second anymore."

The news hit you harder than you'd like to admit. You thought you were doing a good job as Levi's second, especially with Eren's case and that major decision he thrust on you. What happened? Why do you feel everything is falling apart all of a sudden?

"Hey, you look a bit pale... come, let's get you some water-"

You removed her arm from yours. "It's fine. I just need some air. Get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." With that, you turned and walked away. This couldn't wait until the end of the expedition. You needed answers, and you needed them now.

Making your way to Levi's office, you slammed open his door and walked in. To your satisfaction, you made the small broody man jump a little. Just a little. 

"(L/n), what do you want?" Levi's voice was cold as ever. "At least shut the door brat, the heat is escaping." 

You slammed the door behind you, rattling even the windows. "Cut the shit, am I not good enough to be your Second? What skills am I lacking? Huh? Is this why you've been acting so bitchy lately? You want me to leave on my own will? Fine, I will. From tonight onwards, you no longer have a fucking Second because I quit!" 

You spun your heel and was about to open his door to leave when he stood up and held out a hand. 

"Wait!" 

You halted. Maybe you should hear him out, but you were so furious with him right now.

"What?" You spat out. 

Levi sighed and removed his reading glasses. It took you by surprise as you didn't even realise was wearing glasses when you stormed in. You guessed you were too angry to notice anything else. The thin rectangle frames suited him, they made him look more...commanding? More authoritative? Ah, it doesn't matter, you're mad at him at the moment, not checking him out. 

"Listen to me, (F/n)." He cleared his throat. "I've been under a lot of fucking pressure and worrying about you is not making my life easier."

You snorted and crossed your arms. "Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore! I'm fucking off right now." With that, you left his office with him calling after you. 

You couldn't believe you waited for him to explain. He didn't even do a good job and you've given him more than enough chances! Something churned in your stomach and you hated it. You felt like crap as you crisscrossed through HQ hoping to seek a quiet corner to contemplate life. 

The expedition was tomorrow, you just quit Levi Squad which means you'll have to pick your squad first thing tomorrow morning. Ugh, this has become so tiresome and messy. Would it be the same if I fell for literally anyone else? Would they treat me like Levi is treating me? I don't know, I guess I'll never know. 

You reached the grassy clearing used for hand-to-hand combat training. It was a quiet and clear night, the stars were out and about, shining down at the cruel world I live in. There was a slight breeze, a warm invisible hand played with your hair and brushed against your skin. You started to relax as you sink down onto the grass. Every fight you've had with Levi felt like you were one step closer to breaking up. You aren't even in a relationship for heaven's sake! 

You laid down on the soft grass and rested your head in your palms. You loved looking up into the sky. It's as if the sky had the answers you sought. 

You were about to close your eyes when someone loomed over you and blocked your view to the endless sky.

"Piss off." You grunted and closed your eyes. At this point, you didn't even care anymore. He could break you here and it would be perfectly fine. It was a training area after all. But to be honest, Levi could break anyone anywhere and no one could do anything. He proved that in the courtroom. Poor Eren told me all about it. 

You felt a boot nudge your side. "I said, piss off." If anyone else heard you speaking like this to your captain, they would probably start to fear you too. 

"Make me, brat." You've had enough. You fastened your grip on his ankle and yanked it forward, causing him to lose his balance. He was a heavy man for his size. 

"Fight me, you stupid excuse for a man!" Everything you were feeling exploded. You leapt to your feet and punched him in the chest. You expected him to retaliate, or at least defend himself but he just stood there, taking your blows one by one. 

"Fight me! Fight back! You coward!" You screamed at him but he stood still with an unreadable expression. Tears started flowing down your cheeks now and you couldn't stop them. You punched him, kicked him, shoved him around and he still did nothing back. At last, when you were out of energy, you sunk to the ground once more. 

The thought of him kicking you still lingered in the back of your mind as you knelt there at his feet. You were so tired and so broken inside you actually wouldn't have minded if he did. But he didn't. After a moment, he too, sunk to the ground facing you. 

You were crying hard your body shook. You didn't even feel his arms wrap around you until he pulled you to him. You thought about pushing him away but you couldn't even lift your arm. Instead, you leaned into his warmth and the scent of clean cotton and lemons calmed you. 

For a while, the two of you stayed like that. It was a tender scene and it was the first time you've ever seen Levi express so much emotion. Now exhausted, you rested your head on his chest and let your body go limp in his arms. As your eyelids began to droop, you thought you heard him apologise in your ear. But that could've been your imagination. 

~~~

Your eyes shot open and you sat up erect. You looked around and let your eyes adjust to the darkness. You were in your room and tucked into your bed. Your straps, boots and jacket had been removed, leaving you with your pants and shirt. 

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you put on your boots and threw on a warm jacket. Tip-toeing across the hallway to Levi's room, you gently knocked. There was no response. You knocked again, this time a little louder but still nothing. After considering it, you thought 'fuck it' and opened the door.

Levi was asleep with his head on his desk. He must've been so tired he didn't even take his glasses off. The room was dim as his fire was burning low and the room had cooled significantly since you've been in here. You shut the door quietly behind you and really quietly made your way to his bedroom that was connected to his office to retrieve a blanket for him. You didn't want him catching a cold before an important expedition. 

You grabbed a knitted throw from his bed and gently placed it around his sleeping form. He was so relaxed and calm when he's asleep; no frowns, no sneers, just calm, handsome Levi. God, what are you thinking?!

You went to take his glasses off but that woke him. He shot up and before you realised what was happening, you were pinned against a bookshelf by your corporal that was half awake. When he realised it was you, he removed his arm that held you in place and fixed his glasses.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you- I-" You stumbled over your words upon seeing your corporal's current state. His jacket was off and so was his cravat. Never in your sad life have you ever seen your corporal without his cravat. The two top buttons of his white shirt were also undone revealing more skin. You could see the dip of his neck as they connected with his shoulders and his highly defined collarbones. 

"You're heavy, brat. I had to carry you back because you just passed out on me," He said as he cleaned his glasses with a cloth. 

All the colour flooded back into your cheeks. "Hey! I'm still mad at you!" 

"Tch, mad at me? If you were still mad you wouldn't come in here checking on me and putting fucking blankets on me." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So, why are you really here, (F/n)?"

You glared at him. "I don't know. I guess I'll leave." 

This time, he was close enough to you he physically stopped you. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back. 

"What was that out in the clearing earlier?"

"It was me being mad at you because you're fucking impossible." You snapped.

"No, I meant afterwards. You're a trained soldier, you don't just pass out like that. You trusted me. You leaned into me." He's testing you.

"Of course I trust you! You're my corporal. If I can't trust you then I can't trust anyone." You scoffed. He's trying to make it sound like you're the one who's head over heels for him- wait. 

He narrowed his eyes at you. "You have feelings for me." He concluded. 

You rolled your eyes. "Right now the only feelings I have for you is anger." He again pulled you into him by your arm. He was still so warm despite the cold room and the low burning fire. This time, you wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

We stayed like that until I grew sleepy. He sighed and grabbed his blanket in one hand, my hand in his other and led me to his room. Levi spread the blanket out on his bed and told you to climb in. 

You frowned at him. "You have to buy me a drink before you take me to bed."

He made a face at you. "Just shut up and get in." 

You reluctantly lifted the covers and slid into the bed. Levi removed his straps and boots, carefully and neatly putting them aside, ready for tomorrow. He seemed to do everything systematically, from folding his straps together, to hang his jacket up. 

Finally, after he's finished, he climbed into bed. The mattress dipped beneath him. This was something you've always dreamed of. Being with him, holding him, him holding you. As you lay in bed staring at the ceiling, you realised you couldn't be happier. You were sleeping in the same bed as Levi!!

You turned to him before he blew out the candle. "What does this make us now?" 

"What do you want us to be?" Levi smirked. "You're already sleeping in my bed, brat. What do you think this makes us?"

"Depends. Is this a one-night thing?" 

Levi snorted. "Do you wish for it to only be a one-night thing?"

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop returning my questions with questions!"

"See, brat? We already argue like a couple." He raised an eyebrow. 

I shook my head. "You only just realised? It's felt like that for a long time."

"Oh? Is that so?" You went to slap him on the shoulder again but he caught your wrist. "We even fight like a couple. What do you say, let's be a couple?"

"God, Levi. That is the worst declaration of love I've ever heard!" 

"Tch, so you accept?"

"Yes, I accept, Levi." You smiled.


End file.
